Spy's Sappin' Mah Fappin!
by Corky Riviera
Summary: A oneshot Team Fortress 2 erotic fanfic. EngineerXSpy.


Spy Sappin' Mah Fappin' -

Life as an Engineer was tough, living only to see everything you built up from scratch taken down in a few seconds. Plus, as the blue-collar working man, an Engineer never received as much attention as the 'big' fighters, like the Soldiers or Heavy Weapons carriers...

Of course there were the good times too, when the machines were up fast enough so he could grin and watch as it riddled the enemy with holes and shot off limbs. There was nothing more pleasing than helping his team mates in any way possible, so, despite all of the bads, the Engineer continued to work diligently in the face of failure.

But there was one thing he probably hated the most. Out of all the people in the world, there was one he never could slip past. His guns would anhilliate anyone, except for a well hidden... spy. Yes, those Spies always got into his things and ruined them, and on top of it, they would, in the panic, strike from behind.

So when it finally came to be that hot August night, the Engineer had his fill of sabotage through the course of the year. It was too fucking hot to tolerate any longer. He paused to wipe the sweat off his brow, then went back to work on his turret.

Outside in the dark shadows, a blue-suited man carefully made his way ever closer to the Red base. He was silent like an owl in flight, knowing he was closing in on his enemy.

"There, that'll do it." The Engineer grinned as the Turret went into full working order, keeping a good look over things. "Galdamn it's hotter than a Sunday in HELL here!"

He took off his helmet temporarily to pull his shirt off, which was damp with sweat. Even though the sun had gone down long ago, the heat remained here in the baked earth. He tossed the shirt aside and sat down.

Idle hands were the devil's workshop, so to speak, and the mind thought of the hot weather... the hot skin and perspiration... two bodies slick from the heat, sliding against each other roughly as the sweat rolled in beads onto his partner's back...

He slid his hand under his pants and began some idle stroking, sitting back with eyes closed and dreaming...

The Spy, on the other hand, reached the doorway. He prepared his knife and peered through the doorframe in silence. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, for the Engineer was getting into it now. The Spy ducked back out and hesitated, listening to the sounds.

"Ah... Oh..."

The Spy gulped slightly and readjusted his tie. He couldn't help being turned on by the mere thought of such a man in that state. But if there was one thing they knew about, those spies, it was sneaking up from behind and stabbing it in! He cloaked, and then snuck in behind the turret. The Engineer was now in throes of pleasure, having completely unsheathed his weapon and was stroking it hard. Just as he thought he was going to start climbing to his peak, he froze solid as a knife's point was pressed against his spine.

"Gentlemen."

"You... you fucker..." The Engineer hold very still, "Alright, just get it over with, kill me!"

"Oh, you think I'm just here to murder you? Tsk tsk. It was, I'll admit, an original intention..."

A sound of tugging clothing was heard. A cold shiver came across the Engineer.

"But finding such a delicious display... well... I can't about help myself, can I?"

"You..." The Engineer yelled as he was suddenly pushed to the floor- he glanced at his turret, which had been completely destroyed by the quick-moving Spy. The knife was held very hard against his spine, only slightly penetrating the skin.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you. But if you're a good boy... maybe we can finish this murder another day, hm?"

The Engineer had no time to respond properly, only with a sharp yell as the Spy shoved his thick dick sharply up his ass. He could feel things tear here and there from the sudden force, and he cringed lightly.

"Heh..." The Spy began moving, slowly picking up his pace. All the Engineer's muscles were tight around him, trying to force him out, but he fought back strongly.

It escalated wildly and quickly, with the poor Engineer left to yell and moan, unable to escape or attack back. All of his senses were completely numb. The Spy had ramped up to incredible speed and was beginning to lose rhythmn, thrusting wildly like an animal. He drooled onto the Engineer's back, where it followed the ridge of his spine and shone in the moonlight.

Finally, shattering the quiet of the valley, two voices let out a cry of passion and pain.

In the morning, the sun peered in through a window and shined across a tired face. The Engineer groaned and slowly sat upright. Realization came soon, so he threw his clothes back together as fast as he could, finding a message left on top of his shirt.

"Wha...?" He picked it up and read it.

'Dear Sir,

For such a pleasant experience I shall let you live this night. Be sure to know I'll come again for more... don't worry, your excitement is very, VERY normal...

Backstab you soon Spy'

"Grr..." The Engineer crunched up the paper. "Those fucking spies... I'll get him for this... get him REAL good!"


End file.
